


La Bella Addormentata

by einfach_mich



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einfach_mich/pseuds/einfach_mich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella gets a new job with a strange twist. Edward is a vampire with a very particular fetish. AU, OOC, Dark fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic was written with the intention to explore my own person boundaries around dubious consent and sex work. There will also be a bit of sexualize drinking of blood. If either of these things make you squeamish stop reading now.
> 
> Author's Note: Thanks to Jessypt for being my go-to beta.

"Do you have any questions?" Gianna gave her a warm smile. Her eyes were bright and inviting.

"No," Bella replied with a shake of her head.

"Good. Then shall we begin?" Gianna stood up and led Bella out of her plush office.

The sound of Gianna's heels echoed through the hallways around them. Bella scanned her surroundings with a curious gaze. The smooth, cream colored wall paper looked like it would be soft to the touch. Bella's hands clenched at the thought as she turned to focus her attention on Gianna's back.

They came to a stop before a intricately carved wood door. The design looked like a scene out of a storybook; twisting vines lined the borders, and a female figure lay upon a dais in the center, a single rose clutched between her fingers. Before Bella could see any other details Gianna unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Everything you will require is laid out for you," Gianna said, walking into the room and turning to face Bella. "You will bathe, change into the dressing gown, and take your sedative. When you lay in the bed be sure to fan your hair out across the pillow."

"Okay," Bella spoke in a small voice, reality suddenly weighing down on her chest.

Gianna glanced at her wrist watch and clapped her hand together. "Well, best get started. We do not want to keep the client waiting."

Bella watched her leave, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

* * *

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen," Gianna said, widely opening the door to the mansion.

"Where is she?" Edward walked past her, removing his coat and holding it out for her to take from his hand.

"She is awaiting you in the room," she said, taking the coat and watching while he hurried up the stairs.

"Good," Edward mumbled too quietly for her to hear.

"I'll let Master Aro know you are here," she called after him.

"Tell him what you wish, but leave me in peace until I call," Edward called back to her before disappearing down the hallway.  
He stood outside the door, hand pressed against the cool wood, and drank in the air. The scent was intoxicating. Aro had been right; it was truly unlike anything he'd ever smelled, and he had not even made it into the same room. He pressed his teeth into his bottom lip, fighting the urge to smash the door into splinters to reach the sweet, seductive blood that lay within.

The struggle was hard-fought, but he mastered his will eventually and carefully opened the door. He paused on the threshhold, catching sight of the human woman resting in what could have been mistaken as slumber. Edward frowned, immediately seeing Aro's mocking gesture in the setting of this scene.

It was not surprising to know that the leader of the Volturi would know of Edward's fascination with watching sleeping women. After all, his maker had returned to join their ranks not too long after breaking ties with Edward completely. Carlisle had never approved of Edward's indulgences. Too often they spiraled downward, leaving Edward with a conspicuous mess to cover up, but that was long ago.

Over eighty years had past, and Edward had eventually gained a measure of control, compartmentalizing his desires into more manageable components. It was simple, practical technique that enabled Edward to quickly becomes his creators equal in controlling his thirst for human blood, with one exception.

Edward had one more obstacle to face, before he could achieve the state of perfection he so deeply desired. _La_ _tua_ _cantante_. To face his singer would be Edward's final triumph. It mattered little that he would be indebted to the Volturi for searching out and finding his singer. If he could pass this last test he would be _perfect_.

He smiled at the thought, stepped into the room and closed the doors behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella awoke with a start. The room was empty, and the sun was rising, sending broken shafts of light through the sheer curtains. She glanced down at herself to see she was still wearing the soft, cotton nightgown Gianna had laid out for her.

She didn't feel any different, aside from a strange feeling on her skin. Bella raised her arm, looking at her wrist, and brushed her fingertips over her skin. It felt oddly dry and slightly sticky. She touched her neck and her cheek; they felt the same.

Curious, she pushed down the thick duvet, slowly pulled up the hem of the nightgown, and touched her inner thigh. She found the same strange stickiness. Her fingers moved up, and she realized that she didn't feel different physically. Wouldn't she feel it if a client had had sex with her?

She climbed out of the bed and walked to the bathroom, still in awe that she didn't feel soreness or pain. It was as if she'd not been touched at all - aside from the stickiness. Maybe the client had a fetish for covering her with honey. The thought made her pause just inside the bathroom.

Bella raised her wrist to her mouth and gave it a tentative lick. It was sweet but not in the way she had expected. Almost like honeysuckle nectar, but with a hint of something spicy, like cinnamon. Odd, was all she could think.

She turned to grab a towel from the rack and was met with her father's disapproving frown. Bella stopped in her tracks, clinging to her towel with a white-knuckled grip, and silently told herself it wasn't real, that it was just another delusion brought on by skipping her meds. She'd taken a dangerous risk in skipping them, but it was imperative she prevent a possible negative drug interaction between her meds and the sedative required for this job.

"Bells, this is not right," Charlie said in that gentle tone he used when she was being stubborn.

He sounded so real, so like her father. Right down to the little upside down crease that would appear right above his chin whenever he frowned. It made is so hard to believe that he wasn't here.

"It's too late to stop now," she insisted, walking over to turn on the water for the shower, and wished that she could stop indulging this part of herself that missed talking to her father so desperately.

"It is never too late, baby," Charlie pleaded with her, his arms open and welcoming.

She wanted so badly to fall into his arms, to cry and let him tell her that it would all be all right. Charlie was always good with those well-intentioned lies. Only this wasn't Charlie and giving into her delusions would only make everything ten times worse. She closed her eyes, focusing on banishing the sight of him, and when she finally opened them again he was gone.

This job was going to be so much harder without her Prolixin to keep the hallucinations at bay. They were always worse when she was emotionally stressed. She wasn't about to compromise this badly needed job by telling Gianna she was on anti-psychotics. Initially she'd planned to quickly identify the sedative so she could check for drug interactions on her own, but they were plain, white oval pills. There were no manufacturer marks, nothing to help her identify them.

So, she decided to skip her meds for a few days, before and after a session, to ensure she would be fine. It was still a risk but a measured one. She couldn't afford to lose this job. It was the only thing she could find that would come even close to covering the costs for Charlie's care and potential cure.

Her father had been shot in the line of duty over nine months ago. The bullet lodged in the base of his brain-stem, causing what the doctors assured her was a permanent coma and eventual brain death. They all told her to give up, let go and let her father die naturally. _Like_ _there_ _'_ _s_ _anything_ _natural_ _about_ _slowly_ _suffocating_ _because_ _you_ _r respirator's_ _been_ _shut_ _off._

Bella told them all to go fuck themselves - her mother, the doctors, all of them. She took his pathetic medical benefits, her college fund, and money from selling her father's house, and used it to cover the cost of his care - around the clock nursing care, electro-therapy to keep his muscle from atrophying, and assistance with researching the latest medical advancements in nerve damage repair.

The money began to run out quickly, and left with few options, Bella turned to less reputable ways to earn large amounts of money quickly. It wasn't hard to find a 'modeling agency' in Seattle, and when she started to pose for photos in her underwear she wondered if she'd be able to go through with it, to actually have sex with a total stranger in front of a camera. She never found out. Two days after her 'interview' at World Modeling, she received a call from a man with a thick Italian accent. He said he was an associate of the modeling agency, that he had a different kind of work she might find more interesting.

She met him at one of the most expensive restaurants in the city the next evening to discuss the details. Demetri was blond, gorgeous, and dressed like a male model. While Bella was a little stunned by his looks it was the deal he offered her that nearly made her faint.

" _You will be paid thirty thousand dollars to fly to Italy to audition for a client. If you pass the audition you will be paid fifty thousand dollars for each session you attend after that." He spoke in a clipped, heavily accented tone and made exaggerated gestures with his hands._

" _What will I be doing in this audition and these sessions, exactly?" Bella was looking for the catch and soon enough she found it._

" _Sleeping," Demetri replied with a grin, his white teeth cutting a mesmerizing contrast to the dark lenses of his sunglasses._

_Bella thought it was an odd fashion statement to be wearing sunglasses at night, in a dimly lit restaurant, but figured it was a European thing. "Sleeping?"_

" _Yes, you see our client has very particular taste," Demetri explained, leaning forward and lowering his voice conspiratorially. "He prefers women to be resting and undisturbed while he...enjoys their beauty."_

" _Well, that's...creepy." Bella couldn't stop it from slipping out of her mouth._

_Demetri erupted into laughter and tossed his head back, giving her a good look at this teeth. They looked almost too white, too perfect. Though that was how every part of him looked, from his designer suit to his pale, porcelain skin._

" _You are unsure; this is understandable," he said, still chuckling a little as he placed a small briefcase on the table. "Here is the deposit for your audition and the contract. Please look over it with your legal counsel. They will assure you this is a very legitimate arrangement."_

_Bella opened the briefcase and saw a thick stack of hundred dollar bills sitting beside a pile of legal papers. It took her less than a minute to agree to go._

"Isabella." Gianna's voice echoed through the bathroom.

"In here," Bella called out, shaking her head to shake off the memories.

Gianna's smiling face appeared in the doorway. "Oh, there you are. I have wonderful news."

Bella's heartbeat immediately began to drum in her ears. Good news was good, right?

"He was very satisfied with you and would like to do another session tomorrow evening." Gianna sounded so excited, it was almost as if she were the one that had gotten the job that would ultimately save her father's life.

"That's great," Bella said, mustering the strength to smile.

"Yes it is!" Gianna nodded and turned back toward the door. "Now, get yourself cleaned up, and we'll get you some breakfast."

* * *

Bella sat at the vanity, carefully brushing her hair in preparation for yet another session. She had been in Italy for over two weeks and had attended a total of four sessions. That was two hundred thousand dollars, not counting the original thirty she received for the audition. She'd already arranged with Gianna to have it all sent to her father's caretakers.

Her new employer had even assisted in having Charlie moved to a top notch facility and had a specialist in nerve damage flown in for a consultation. Gianna said she would let Bella know how the consult went in the morning, and she was beside herself with excitement. Though much to her own shame, not all of the excitement she was feeling was about her father's possible recovery.

Bella set down the brush and checked over herself in the mirror. She looked good, smooth, pale skin unmarred and shining slightly. Her hand skimmed over the low neckline of her nightgown, gently tugging down the edge to reveal a set of four oval bruises. A fifth mark, larger, darker than the others, lay hidden under the white cotton of her gown and the bottom curve of her breast. They had turned a light greenish-yellow since their first appearance a week ago. While they did not hurt, they looked, to her eyes, like a dark secret.

She pressed her finger tips to each mark, holding her hand in the position that his must have been in when he left those marks. He had been holding her breast. The thought elicited a shiver from her and reminded her of the other discoveries she had made on that morning. It had been a week ago, but she had thought of little else.

_She came awake with a strangled cry of pleasure. Her whole body was on fire, burning with the delicious after effects of an intense orgasm that was still causing her body to contract and shake. Bella sat up, flushed and covered in a fine sheen of perspiration. The front of her nightgown lay open, the covers were pulled down, and the hem had been hitched up to her stomach. She quickly scanned her surroundings while she righted her clothing._

_The room was dark, filled with still shadows and silence. Her eyes could find no evidence of any other occupants, still she leaned over to the nightstand and flicked the switch for the lamp. The room was flooded with golden light, revealing she was indeed alone. Bella settled back onto her pillow, a mixture of confusion and disappointment filling her. Her body was still wet and aching. Later in the shower she discovered the bruises around her breast, as well as ones on her thighs and hips._

Bella opened her eyes, reminding herself that it was a memory and not happening again. It was difficult at times to shake off the intensity of that experience. Even though it should disturb her - it would any sane person - Bella had not be deterred by the events of that evening. In fact, in the lonely week she'd spent wandering the mansion and expansive property, she had come to long for her next session. The memory of the orgasm, of the electric sensations it sent through her body, made her ache with longing and had even inspired new hallucinations.

Bella hadn't taken her Prolixin since her arrival in Italy. While her visions of her father had subsided after a few days, another darker visitor had taken his place, inspired in part by her unhealthy delight in her work.

"It's time to get ready, Beautiful." The sound of the silky, all-too-familiar voice sent shivers across her skin, as his long, slender fingers slid around her throat.

Even though her mind knew that she was alone in her room, her body responded with acute delight. A shiver passed through her, leaving her nipples erect and her face flushed. It was embarrassing how easily her mind could play tricks on her, and all based off that one moment with her mysterious client.

Bella raised her eyes to look at him in the mirror, but his face was hidden in shadows. Her mind chose to obscure what it couldn't create, and the shadow man encompassed the new found desires she held for her client.

"Come, my love," he whispered in her ear and tapped the rim of her water glass with his index finger. "It is time for our next session."

Bella sighed heavily, lifted the sedative to her lips, but did not place it in her mouth. "What if I don't want to sleep? What if I want to see you?" She stared at the white tablet and contemplated the possibility for a long moment.

"It's against the rules," he warned, gently brushing her hair from her neck to place his cool lips against her skin. "Though, I must admit even I am curious."

"Of course you are. You're a figment of my imagination," Bella said with a soft laugh, banishing the vision with a playful toss of her hair.

Bella was alone again, the pill sat cradled between her fingers, like a question. She thought for a long moment, and then smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward entered the room slowly, savoring the first glimpse of her. Her beauty was at times incomprehensible to him. He found it ironic that while he was constructed to be the object of every human's desire, to seduce them with his mere presence, this delicate human had captivated him with her porcelain skin, full lips, and soft, mahogany hair.

He stepped inside the room and closed the door softly behind him. The fragrant scent of her blood had already filled the air in the room, reminding him of the other way in which she tempted him. It had driven him close to madness several times over the past two weeks, but that last session had been the most dangerous.

In their first session he had initially tested his control by tasting her skin to try and savor a hint of her blood. It had been exhilarating, using his tongue to paint every inch of her body, leaving him trembling with sinful delight and hungering for more. He had left that first session invigorated, giving Gianna his thanks before departing the mansion to hunt in the nearby forest.

With each subsequent session, he'd pushed his limits, seeking other ways to find the threshold of his will. Touching and tasting, exploring every part of her, and soon the nature of his desire shifted. His lust for her body grew and quickly became entangled with his thirst for her blood.

During their last session, driven by the potent cocktail of lust and thirst, he pushed himself further than ever before.

_He was laying between her legs, lazily drawing his tongue over the soft, supple flesh of her inner thigh. Her femoral artery was so close he could feel her pulse beating beneath her skin. The fragrance of her blood mixed with the heady scent of her arousal, overwhelming his senses and transforming him into a salacious beast._

_Before he could stop himself he buried his face in her sex, licking and sucking hungrily while humming out his pleasure against her silky skin. His tongue slid over her in intricate patterns that seemed to ignite her flesh. Heat rose off her body, bathing his mouth in warmth that aroused him beyond reason. He dipped his tongue inside her, drawing out more of her pleasure with slow, strong strokes. The scent of her blood and sex intensified, driving him to the brink, and for the first time in decades he felt acute pain from withholding his need to drink._

_His mouth filled with venom, and he felt his body move of its own volition, pulling back, readying for the strike. As the certainty that he would kill her and drink every last drop of her blood settled over his mind, she cried out. Her body tensed beneath him, hands twisting in the sheets and back arching. Pleasure coursed through her, causing her hips to buck and her feet to lift off the bed. The power of her climax was stunning; it's heady scent thick in the air around him._

_He witnessed it in reverent awe, his thirst all but forgotten. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen. The power and beauty of her body in rapture, like a mysterious dance held secret from his eyes until now. He wanted to see it again, but her breathing changed and he knew she had awaken._

_He was outside the door of her room a quarter of a second before she opened her eyes, standing aroused and flustered while he listened to her moving inside the room. It was silent, save for the shifting of fabric and padding of feet across the carpet. Then he heard the bathroom door shut and turned to rest his back against her door._

The secrets of her body were fascinating and addictive, but that is not what gave him pause. It was the silence of her mind that had disturbed him. In all the sessions they'd had, he had never heard her mind, a fact he had attributed to her sedated state, but now he was not so sure. He had stood and listened to her move about her room and yet he heard no thoughts, not even mundane murmurings about the temperature of the room. There was no doubt that everything about this little human, this Isabella, was spellbinding, and Edward was in very real danger of becoming lost in her mysteries.

Edward moved to sit beside her at the head of the bed, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. He indulged himself in that small moment, gazing at the relaxed features of her face. She was breathtaking in her flawed and fragile state. So delicate, so temporary. Every tiny imperfection was like a diamond to his eyes, each freckle made her more beautiful than the one before. He longed to trace the soft, maze-like curves of her ears and tease the pale scar that cut across her plump bottom lip with his tongue. Every detail entranced him and inflamed his desire to taste her again as he had a week ago.

His thoughts drew to a halt, making him pull back for a second. He had nearly lost control on that night, so much so that he had spent two days gorging himself on animal blood in order feel like he'd regained some semblance of his former control. It took longer still for him to puzzle through every detail of the encounter and pin point where he had failed. Then more time still to devise the proper strategy for the next session, and despite his careful planing and seemingly restored self control, he had walked into this room like a love-drunk adolescent boy.

To desire his singer in a carnal manner was not unheard of, but with enough intensity to not act on his instinct to kill her in the moment he knew his will had failed, was astonishing. Even more shocking was this discovery that she could shield her thoughts from his ability to read minds. She was a dangerous conundrum that even now became more surprising as he realized a subtle difference in the patter of her breathing and the quickening of her heartbeat.

Edward watched her smooth, calm features and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's heart was pounding so loudly in her ear she wasn't sure she could hear anything else. She tried to stay relaxed, to keep her breathing steady, but it was hard when she knew he was in the room. The bed shifted beside her, dipping low under his weight ,and she could feel the soft brush of something against her shoulder. _Was_ _he_ _touching_ _her?_

Anticipation mixed with anxiety and laced with desire vibrated through her body. She wanted to see him, wanted know what he looked like, but she was afraid he wouldn't be how she imagined. What if he was disgusting or cruel? What if he was angry at her for not taking the sedative? What if he fired her?

Cold fear crept up and down her spine, leaving goose-bumps in its wake. This was a stupid idea. It was a clear violation of her contract, and he had every right to terminate her services. She hadn't just risked her job with that ridiculous mistake, she had risked Charlie's life.

"Open your eyes," his voice was even, smooth, and almost musical to her ears.

Bella froze. She didn't dare breathe or even move. Fear drummed through her, while she fought for the last scrap of hope that if she didn't move, didn't respond he would believe the lie. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"I know you are awake," he sighed, a hint of irritation in his tone.

It took her a few seconds to remember how to breathe, but once she released a defeated sigh she opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling. Tears stung her eyes as her teeth tugged at her bottom lip. Her mind was a storm of guilt and self-hatred. All the work she'd done to save her father, wasted on her own selfish, stupid fantasy.

"Why are you crying?" the voice inquired in a whisper near her ear, but she was too afraid to respond.

She couldn't face what she'd done. Something cold touched her cheek, making her gasp, and it quickly disappeared. Bella's head turned out of instinct, without thinking, and was shocked by the sight of the beautiful man seated beside her. He had his finger pressed to his mouth, his tongue snaked out to lick the tip. Had he just tasted her tears?

Amber eyes raised to meet her gaze; a look of curiosity passed over his flawless features. Bella's heart rate nearly tripled when he leaned forward, his gorgeous face coming so close the faint glow of his skin nearly blinded her eyes.

"Don't be afraid," he said, pressing his hand to the side of her face, and tilted his head slightly, like he was studying her.

"I'm not afraid." The words slipped out of her mouth. She was shocked by the icy feel of his skin on her overheated face. "I mean, I'm worried that I'm going to lose my job, but I'm not... You're so cold. Are you sick?"

Her mouth was running without a leash. She wondered if she was ever going to be able to shut up, when he frowned and pulled his hand back. Terror surge through her at the sight of his frown. She didn't want to insult him more and lose her job for sure, but the worst part was the heartbreaking expression on face.

"No," he said in a hush and turned his face away to look at the door.

Bella rose up, reaching out to grasp his shoulder. She couldn't lose him; she needed him. If he walked out now she was sure it would be the end of everything, and Charlie couldn't afford it.

"Wait," she pleaded, trying to pull him back, but he stood quickly, moving toward the door. "Please, I'll take the pill. I'll do whatever you want, just don't leave!"

She was out of the bed, at his back, her hand reaching out to touch him again. He moved like a blur, and suddenly she was spinning. Her back landed against the door with a body shaking thud, taking her breath away for a second.

Once she'd regained her bearings, his hands held her wrist beside her head, while his body pinned her to the door. He had his face buried in her neck and was licking at her skin. He didn't move any other part of his body, just his tongue. Every slow satiny stroke of his icy tongue sent a shiver through her body. The seconds ticked by, while the tension in her body grew painful as he continued to lick.

When she was sure she was going to scream he stopped and let out a shuddering moan, his cool breath penetrating her damp skin and made her arch with pleasure. Bella moaned and pressed herself against him, hoping he would do something, anything to alleviate the tension coiling inside her body.

"I need you to be still." His voice was lower, with the chilling tone of a threat.

Bella tried to remain still, holding her breath and wishing she should could silence the roar of her heart thumping in her ears. He had pulled back, eyes closed, and finally let out a long breath before opening his eyes again. His expression was pained but not frightening. Bella studied him again, marveling at how unbelievably perfect he was from his smooth, pale skin to the sharp angles of his face. He looked like an angel that stepped out of a painting, inhuman and incomprehensible.

"Is this real?" The words slipped out again, without her realizing until she heard him and she immediately regretted him, fearing his anger or worse, his rejection.

He surprised her with a sad smile and slowly nodded his head. "Yes."

"Will you stay with me?" She pressed her luck, hoping his smile was a sign that she still had a chance to win him over.

"You...I do not believe it would be in your best interest for me to do so," he replied, slowly releasing her wrist and taking a step back from her.

Undeterred, Bella stepped forward and touched her palm to his chest. "Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

His smile grew wider and more sincere. "You are not able to make an informed decision in this matter."

"Then inform me." She stepped a little closer and placed her other hand on his neck, which was also cold.

He sighed, wrapping his hands around her wrist and gently pushing them away. "Dear Isabella, while your tenacity is very...intriguing, it is inappropriate in this instance."

She frowned, chewed her bottom lip some more, but her expression remained determined. "Is there anything I can do to make you stay?"

He watched her for a long, silent moment and then lowered his eyes to the carpet. Time seemed to stretch on like years while she stood there waiting for his decision. Then he raised his eyes, staring at her from beneath his thick eyelashes while his lips spread into a breathtaking smile.

"Maybe there is one thing I would like to try," he said slowly, moving closer and licked his lips. "Stay very still."

"Okay." Bella trembled at the sight of his tongue darting across his bottom lip. As he drew closer, her body instinctively shifted closer to his, but he stopped her with a raised hand.

"Don't move," he whispered, just inches from her and lowered his hand.

Bella's body screamed with the need to move, to cross the centimeters of sexually charge air that lay between their lips. His progress seemed unbelievably slow, like they were trapped in a dream that was meant to torture her with want and unfulfilled desire. The slow, sweet torture ended with the feel of his chilly breath upon her mouth, followed soon after by his lips and her startled gasp.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward pulled back from her mouth, the taste of her startled breath still clinging to his tongue, testing his will to not strike.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She tried to step forward, her eyes wide, filled with guilt and wonder.

"Stop!" he managed to speak through his teeth, trying to ignore how her blood filled her cheeks, giving them a rosy hue that made venom flood his mouth. He stepped back, raising his hand out in front of him to warn her away as he warred with himself to regain control. He shook his head, swallowing back his venom, and turned to face the bed.

It was too much. He could not allow this to progress any further. With each new touch there would me more questions, and to answer them would sentence her to death. Edward felt a strange shock of fear run through him at the thought of her life ending. It was strange and wholly unknown to him. He was unaccustomed to caring for anyone.

Emotional entanglements were not something he could afford in his life. He was a solitary, nomadic drinker of animal's blood. An outcast even among his own kind. His propensity to shadow the human world and study their behavior had complemented his solitary nature, distracting him from his own loneliness.

Never before had he mourned the state of his existence. He wasn't meant to be with others, especially when his gift gave him a view of their true thoughts and feelings. Edward had discovered long ago no matter how good or well intentioned a person appeared to be, it was rare that anyone was ever as good as they appeared on the surface.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." she spoke in a gentle, sincere tone and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. "I was just startled by how cold... I don't mind. It was actually quite nice."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was she comforting him, like he was some pathetic wretch in need of her consolation? It was ridiculous and a little insulting.

"I do not require your pity," Edward replied with a sneer and shrugged off her touch.

"Good, because I'm not offering any," she said in a tone of irritation, stepping around to face him and touching his cheek.

"What do you want?" He glared at her but couldn't bring himself to pull away from the warmth of her palm.

"I want to kiss you, again," she whispered, leaning in close, her lips glistening and inviting to his eyes.

He felt the familiar burn of thirst and ache of lust flare to life inside him. A growl rose in his chest, and he moved before she could touch him with her plump, delicious mouth. It was a small movement on his part. Her weight was nothing in the face of his strength and speed. Within seconds she was bouncing on the bed, sprawled on her back, and another gasps of surprise had escaped from her lips.

He was on the bed, straddling her body, before he realized instinct had moved his body despite his wishes. Edward knew how he must look crouched above her, his eyes black with lust and hunger, every part of him poised for the kill. In that moment he was more animal than man. It was astonishing that he was able to keep himself from closing the distance and tearing open her throat, but it was his own shock that aided in dimming his instincts. She should be trembling in fear, ready to run from him, but she smiled and looked at him with an expression of awe.

"You're eyes changed color," she whispered, her finger tips brushing along the arch of his eyebrow.

He tried to turn away, closing his eyes and cursing his weakness. At every step he was failing, in a rather dramatic fashion. What was it about this woman that undid him at every turn?

"Don't." She leaned up, sliding her hand along his cheek, and tried to urge him to turn back to her. "I think it's beautiful."

His eyes flew open, and he turned to stare at her in unguarded astonishment. Could she truly not be frightened? Did she not have any sense of self preservation? Was it some kind of trick?

"Are you not afraid?" he demanded, searching her light brown eyes to discern the truth he was unable to plunk from her mind.

"Why should I be?" She snaked her arms around his neck and shook her head. "It's not like this is real."

She was not in her right mind. There was no other explanation for the way she smiled and tried to pull him closer. Giving into the seductive power of his natural allure was one thing, but to embrace him after seeing his inhuman speed and dark nature was madness of the very highest order. Sane women did not invite the devil into their bed.

"I assure you that it is," he said, trying to pull free of her arms.

"Ice cold skin, eyes that change color like a mood ring, and you move faster than I can see," she said in a hushed tone. Her hands tugged at the front of his shirt, demanding his attention. "It's amazing and definitely not real."

"You should be afraid," he pointed out, still not moving, while she pushed his shirt open to reveal his pale, bare chest.

"The only thing I have ever been afraid of has already happened." Her face took on a stricken expression, and she slowly lowered her eyes. "My father..."

She seemed to choke on the word, then she shook her head. Edward was affected in a strange, unnameable way by the look of sadness darkening her beautiful face. He reached out to brush his fingers along her cheek, savoring her warmth and the way her bottom lip trembled as she exhaled. He knew the tell-tale aftermath of grief. It was not unusual to see it take away fear even from one so young. It wasn't a natural state, but seeing how the weight of the burden pulled at her so strongly made her strange behavior oddly understandable.

"I don't want to hurt you." He slid his hand under her chin and tilted her head up, so she would look at him.

She met his gaze for a long silent moment, before she finally smiled and pushed his hand from her face. As she rose up on her knees to meet his gaze as an equal, a determined look on her face. "Then don't."

He was shocked and beguiled by her strength. His would-be seductress was succeeding, much to his surprise. Her tenacity and fearlessness charmed him beyond reason. Even against his better judgement.

"Your skin is so smooth." She was touching his chest and skimming her heated mouth over his nipple.

Her tongue darted out to circle his stony flesh, driving a groan past his lips. "You're making it very difficult for me..."

"Good," she insisted, sliding her hand behind his neck and pulling him down to kiss her again.

Her mouth was hypnotizing and delicious. Her little tongue traced small patterns against his lips. Suddenly, he realized she was mimicking the movements he'd done a week ago to her body. The memory of her taste and the feel of her soft, slick flesh sliding over his tongue made him tense with intense arousal. He gently pulled free of her mouth and clever tongue, gasping for a useless breathe.

Before she could do more than frown in frustration, he pushed her back down to the bed. His lips found the soft skin behind her ear, while he slowly unbuttoned her nightgown. She let out a stuttered breath, while his fingers slid over her exposed skin.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he breathed over her earlobe and gently teased it with the edge of his teeth.

"God, yes!" She rose off the bed, her hips shifting and reminding him of how she moved when she had climaxed for him.

"We will have to go slowly," he whispered, slowly kissing a trail down her neck and between her breasts.

Bella hummed her acquiescence, while she held her bottom lip between her teeth. The sight of her aroused state seemed to intensify his own pleasure ten fold. He wanted to taste her again, bathe her sex with his tongue, but he would have to work up to it. Moving too fast could trigger his instincts that so far had lain blessedly dormant since her open display of grief.

Edward moved with precise, measured movements. His tone tattooing her skin with his desire, leaving her breathless. Her night gown lay parted, fanning out around her body like white cotton wings. His hands traced the still drying pattern he'd drawn with his tongue, nimble fingers dancing over her heated skin. He couldn't help delighting in the symphony of sounds he could draw from her with even the smallest movements. She was a wonderland of sinuous surprises that Edward was sure he could explore for a hundred years and never tire.

When he finally reached the apex of her thighs, his own body responded with acute arousal. He had to close his eyes to rein in his body and focus himself on the task at hand. Her pleasure was paramount, and he would not be deterred from achieving it before he took his own. He lowered his mouth to trembling, slick flesh and tasted her again.

"Oh god! You don't have to do that!" She was up, and her hands tugged at his hair, doing little to stop his ministrations.

He continued to swirl his tongue, all his focus trained on giving her pleasure. Her hips moved beneath him, her breathing became labored even as she insisted he didn't need to continue. He didn't want to waste time or the use of his mouth to argue with her silly modesty. She moaned, her body overriding her senses and making her give in to the pleasure he was giving her. He smiled against her body and sped up his pace.

Bella's body tensed, her heart rate soared, and he was rewarded with the feel of her body shaking beneath his tongue. Her taste intensified, filling his mouth with its delicious flavor. Much to his own surprise a soft, shuddering sigh that sounded disturbing like the purring of a sated feline escaped his own lips.

Edward rose up to place a soft kiss on her lips and savored the way she laughed against his lips. He pulled back to gaze down at her flushed, smiling expression. She was stunning.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, brushing his nose along her cheek, and immediately sensed blood raising into her cheeks.

"I need to ask you something," she said in a hushed tone, turning her head away from him.

He leaned up to look at her, confused by her sudden bashfulness. "Of course."

She bit her lip and glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. "What's your name?"

It was Edward's turn to laugh; the sensation overtook him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd ever felt so light and free. Then he caught sight of her mortified expression and quickly stifled himself.

"Edward. My name is Edward," he said, stroking his hand over the side of her face and urging her to look at him again.

She rewarded him with a shy smile and sighed in relief. "I like it."

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her smiling lips. She responded with a breathy moan and parted her lips, her tongue stoking his lips in a coy invitation. Edward slowly surrendered to the seductive movements of her lips and tongue, shifting his body between her legs. His mouth moved down to kiss over her chin and throat, while his hips rocked against her.

She gasped and shifted her hips, moving against him, creating an enticing friction. His chilly breath skimmed over her breast, drawing another delicious sound from her mouth and making her nipples tighten. He continued shifting against her, desperately wanting to be inside her.

As if she heard his thoughts, her nimble fingers slid between their bodies and began to work on the front of his slacks. He smiled against the soft, underside of her breast and gave it an affectionate lick before gently pushing her hands away. She moaned in a mixture of bliss and frustration. Quiet laughter slipped from between his smiling lips, while he rose up to remove the rest of his clothing.

"You're gorgeous!" Her exclamation caught his attention and widened his smile, while he climbed back onto the bed.

"No," he said, shaking his head and leaning over her prone form. "You are the most exquisite creature I have ever had the honor to behold."

"No fair," she replied, trying to feign anger, but her bright smile ruined the effect. "I can't compete with all your pretty words."

"Then stop trying to," he countered, settling his body over hers, and shifted to press himself against her warm, pulsing sex.

She bit her bottom lip, her head tilted back, and her eyes fluttered closed for a second. He loved reducing her to speechlessness with pleasure rather than fear or loathing. She recovered quickly and moved against him, creating that same pleasurable friction now increased by the feel of her bare skin.

He slid his hand between them, lifting his hips and positioning himself. She looked up into his questioning expression and quickly nodded her head. He slowly pushed into her, while she held her breath and dug her nails into his back. Her human strength did little damage, but the feel of her body tightening around him drew an exclamation of shocked rapture from him.

Her hips rose, and with one final push he sank deeper. She suddenly tensed, sucking a fast breath between gritted teeth. He immediately retreated, concerned he had unknowingly harmed her. The scent hit the air, and in an instant his entire body stilled. He hovered over her frozen in a statue-like stillness completely devoid of humanity.

His internal battle raged in a silent fury of conflicting yearnings for desire and violence. Venom flooded his mouth, while the base animal in his mind whispered promises of the sweet flavor of the blood he could still smell. Edward fought it back, curling his fingers into fists and thrusting them through the mattress.

The fabric and metal springs gave way to his strength with ease, leaving twin holes on either side of her body. He let out a slow breath, the war still raging inside him, and gazed down at her face. She watched the transformation with wide-eyed wonder and a hint of confusion.

"You...are...a...virgin?" Edward struggled to breathe and speak around the scent of her blood.

She nodded her head, guilt overtaking her features, and sat up to touch his face. He closed his eyes, too weak to pull away, and tried to keep his thirst in check. Bella's sweet, soft lips brushed over his face and whispered apologies, even though she didn't understand the reason for his pain. She gently tugged at his shoulders, trying to pull him back down to her body, and he went, following the seductive scent. His thoughts were awash with images of his teeth sinking into her pale skin, the warm wet spray bathing the back of his throat. He groaned at the pleasure the thought brought, and his body responded, hardening against her body. She misinterpreted his response to thoughts of her death and eased him back into her warm, slick body.

The pleasure seemed impossibly more intense than the first time. He reasoned it was the presence of her blood and the feel of her pulse surrounding him. She cried out, her voice sounding like a plea to taste her life, and his mouth opened against her throat to swallow her life.

"Edward," she sighed his name, while her fingers skimmed over his scalp and wrapped her legs around him.

Her voice shocked him and halted him mid bite. He was in control of himself again, eyes focused not on the pulse in her throat, but rather the milky skin that covered it. The feel of her body moving under him, the sensual embrace of her flesh surrounding him, and the power of her bliss overwhelmed his thirst.

"Isabella." He whispered her name like a prayer and kissed her skin.

His hand slid into her hair, and he tightened his hold on her before thrusting into her in earnest. She cried out again, but it was all joy and rapture. Her body moved against his, while her hands pulled at his shoulders and urged him to press closer to her body. Soon he became lost in the rhythm of their movements, each working together to chase their climax, his thirst all but drowned out by her screams and moans.

That was the key, the edge he needed to overcome his instinct. His desire for her pleasure and satisfaction overrode it all. Bella was his answer, and he reveled in her power like a rutting, gluttonous beast. Even as her body shook and erupted in ecstasy he continued to move, extending her climax until he reached his own with a shuddering gasp.

Edward was electrified by his triumph, kissing every inch of her body in praise and gratitude. He halted when he reached her blood streaked thighs. It was his last trial, the true face of his enemy. He took a deep breath, inhaling its heady aroma. He was aroused but not unhinged.

The revelation brought a surprised smile to his face, and he pushed himself further. He dragged his tongue over her skin and was rewarded with a giggle of delight, while he swallowed her blood for the first time. It was delicious, heavenly, and unmatched by anything he had ever tasted, but its power was diminished by the sight of Bella's parted legs. He placed his hand on her thigh, urging her legs to spread wider and lowered his mouth over her sex. She let out a breathy moan and writhed beneath him, while he slowly licked away every last drop of blood.

Edward leaned back to survey his work with a proud grin on his face. He had succeeded. Finally. Her blood was tempting and truly exquisite, but it was a mere trifle in the face of the woman herself. The sight of her naked body laid out before him held a much stronger power over him.

"Come here," she called to him, reaching out her arms and beckoning him to her.

He complied with a sigh, drawing her into his arms and pressing a kiss to her cheek. She sighed, contented, and pressed her body into his embrace. It was a kind of comfort he had never felt before. After a while he noticed her breathing had settled into a steady pace, indicating she'd fallen asleep.

He reluctantly pulled away, tucking the blankets around her body to ensure her warmth before dressing, and leaving the room. Pride over his success was still pulsing through his body, propelling him forward. He had many things to do, plans to set in motion.

With the distraction of his weakness behind him, he could see things so much more clearly. He said a silent prayer of thanks to Bella, still savoring her sweet blood on his tongue. She was truly the most exquisite creature he had ever had the pleasure to behold.

* * *

The sky over Oslo was dark and stormy. She pulled her coat tighter around her, attempting to shield herself from the chilled air. Winter was such a cruel season, she thought, turning her back to the city and walking back inside the hospital.

The corridors were empty, save for a few nurse chatting in English. Bella had not gotten used to how Norwegians spoke English so clearly. It clashed with her misconceptions about Europeans. Though, Norman, her father's casework, often reassured her that Norwegians did not consider themselves Europeans. Norman the Norg. She giggled at the nickname he'd used to introduce himself, when she and Charlie had arrived at the facility for his treatments.

Norman had reassured her that they would used every available resource to repair her father's spinal cord and bring him out of his coma. Despite her father's continued coma, he had reassured her that they were making good progress.

While Bella was willing to be patient for as long as it took, her mind was going restless. Being in a strange country with no one to talk to but her unconscious father was wearing on her. So many thoughts and memories plagued her mind. It had been a little over four months since she'd finished working, but the events of her final appointment still haunted her mind.

Gianna hadn't been very helpful when she'd woken Bella the next morning to inform her that her client had no further need of her services and that they would be canceling her contract. Bella had argued and begged to be given a second chance but to no avail. She could still remember Gianna's cold farewell at the airport.

"Oh, do please cease the dramatics, Isabella, and trust that you have be well compensated for you work," the dark-haired woman said before slamming the limousine door in Bella's face.

It wasn't until Bella had gotten home and checked her bank account that she understood what Gianna meant. The balance was so astronomically large she had to call the bank to verify that it was correct. They, of course, assured it was true, and informed her she'd been assigned a personal financial advisor to help handle her new wealth.

While the money had been invaluable at getting her father the medical assistance he needed, it hadn't quieted the storm in her brain. All she could think about was Edward. His smiling face and beautiful words. The shifting color of his eyes and body temperature. The way they had made love. It all seemed like a dream, and now that she was on her medication, she assumed it was.

On a whim she'd tried to call the number she had for Gianna to inquired about him, but the number was no longer in service. It was same for all the contact information she had for Demetri. It was as if they never existed, though the ten million dollars in her bank account was proof that they had. Still, the strange, supernatural qualities of her client stood in a marked contrast to logic.

She had to have dreamed that part, she reassured herself. It was the only reasonable explanation. She let out a defeated sigh, accepting the truth, and stepped into her father's room. The machines keeping him alive beeped and whirled with more animation than the body they kept breathing. The sight was hard to take, every single time, but she dealt with it. Charlie would want her to be strong.

"I love you, Dad," she whispered, leaning over to kiss his forehead and turning to leave.

It was late, and she needed sleep. She cast one last glance over her shoulder and then left his room, the door making a soft shushing sound as it closed.

A second later, a dark figure emerged from the shadows behind the door and walked over to stand beside the bed. A pale hand reached over to the lively machines and shut them off, until one remained. It issued a single rhythmic beep, playing in time with the beating of the only heartbeat in the room, and then both began to falter. Pale fingers flipped a switch, and the last machine went silent.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella shut off the light for her tiny hotel bathroom and climbed into her bed in the comforting darkness of her room. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and reached for sleep. Her mind fought its hold, bringing to the surface the same thoughts that had been haunting her all day. _  
_  
Edward's lips and tongue brushing her skin. His black eyes staring at her with wonder and affection. The explosive feeling of her orgasms and his proud smile after each one. That twisting ache she had tried to ignore during the day was spurred to life by the memories that wouldn't let her rest. Finally, she let out a frustrated sigh and opened her eyes to find Edward lying beside her on the bed. His amber eyes sparkled in the dim moonlight streaming through the hotel window. It was so like a dream, that she gave herself over to it and smiled back at him.

_"_ There you are," Bella sighed and relaxed further into her pillow.

_"_ Were you waiting?" He raised an eyebrow as a smirk lifted the corner of his mouth.

_"_ Maybe," Bella yawned, her fingers curling in front of her mouth, and tried to give the appearance of nonchalance.

_"_ I've been waiting for you," he countered with a flirtatious smirk.

_"_ Seems hard to believe since you were the one that left me first," she replied with a frown and crossed her arms awkwardly.

_"_ Isabella," he chuckled and reached out to brush his cool hand over her cheek. "I didn't want to leave, but it was necessary."

_"_ Necessary? Why?" She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, wishing it wasn't just a dream.

_"_ To keep you safe," he said, placing a kiss against her forehead.

_"_ Is that true? I didn't realize there was an evil queen in this story," she remarked with a snort of derision.

"Three evil kings would be more accurate," he laughed, and she immediately melted at the musical sound.

She'd forgotten how beautiful his voice was and how he made her feel just by touching her. It was embarrassing that a dream could have such a strong hold on her, but he did.

_"_ I wish this was real," she confessed, opening her eyes to take in his beauty, and sighed.

_"_ How many times do I have to tell you this isn't a dream?" He shook his head, still smiling at her, and shifted closer.

_"_ It has to be, because men like you only exist in dreams or a fairy tales," she insisted, playfully batting at his chest.

_"_ Well, if I cannot be part of reality, would you like to be part of a dream?" He leaned closer and kissed her gently, just a soft press of cool lips against her warm mouth.

_"_ It's tempting. So very tempting, but Charlie needs me in the real world," she replied with a shake of her head.

_"_ Ah, but you forget, my dear, Isabella. I am a magical creature, and this is a dream. Anything is possible." Edward's tone is so uncharacteristically playful she can't help but giggle at him.

A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she turned to see her father standing at the edge of the bed with that same tilt to his mustache that she knew meant he was smiling at her. Tears welled up in her eyes, blurring her vision and obscuring the details of his new, altered appearance. He bent closer to her and took her hand in his cold ones.

_"_ Bells, baby, don't cry," he whispered and gently held her hand in that same awkward way he would always try to comfort her.

_"_ How is this-" she stopped short, because she knew she didn't care how it happened. _  
_  
She was off the bed and in her father's arms in a matter of a few seconds. He laughed while she sobbed with relief. After a few moments he set her back on her feet. She stepped back and took in the sight of him. His pale skin and ruby colored eyes.

_"_ Are you like Edward now?" she asked.

_"_ Yes," Edward replied, placing his hand on her shoulder and drawing her attention to his face.

Bella embraced him and kissed his face, until he finally had stop her so he could continue. He guided her back to the bed and got down on one knee. His hands cradled her face, while his thumb smoothed over her lips.

_"_ Now, it's your turn to become part of the fairy tale, my princess," he said easing her back down to lay on the mattress. "Close your eyes, and when you wake up we will be together forever."

_"_ Promise?" Bella allowed herself to believe it and glanced at her father who gave her a reassuring nod.

_"_ Yes," Edward said, leaning over to kiss her, and she closed her eyes.

  


_The_ _end_


End file.
